


Make Me

by lacenet



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Begging, Biting, Cunnilingus, F/F, Scratching, Sex, Smut, why is tagging smut harder than writing it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:54:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22725745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lacenet/pseuds/lacenet
Summary: Lace let out a giggle, she was never one to back down from a challenge."Make me."
Relationships: Hornet/Lace (Hollow Knight)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 74





	Make Me

The clang of metal against metal rang through the clearing. Two bugs seemingly locked in combat, but in reality, it is an intricate dance.

Step, swing, parry, dodge. Laughter bubbled from the two of them sparring. The two knew what else was at stake besides their pride however, and their competitiveness gave rise to a tension in the air. 

Hornet stumbled back a little, barely raising her needle in time to block Lace's pin. Seeing her opening, Lace charged at Hornet again before she had time to recover. Hornet quickly side-stepped, dodging, making Lace lose balance. Before she realized her mistake, Hornet already had the tip of her needle behind Lace.

"Ah, seems you've caught me," said Lace. Although Hornet couldn't see her, she could hear the smile in her voice. 

"Yes, and you know what that means," huffed Hornet. 

Lace brought a hand to her chin, "Hmm, I can't recall." 

"I-" Hornet stuttered, mask quickly coloring, "You know what I mean!" 

Hearing her flustered, Lace took her chance. She quickly spun around to meet Hornet's needle, almost making it fly out of her hand. Almost. As soon as Hornet realized what was happening, she tightened her grip. 

Hornet ground her stance as Lace seemed poised to strike, "Hey no fair!"

"All's fair in love and war, dear."

It was Hornet's time to strike, she brought her nail down on Lace's pin and was met with a parry, but she twisted it out of her grip. Lace made a surprised noise as her pin flew. 

"Now will you relent?" Hornet said, a hint of smugness in her voice. 

Lace answered her with a giggle, "Never!" she exclaimed, as she tackled Hornet to the ground. 

Surprised by the sudden weight hitting her, she lost grip of her needle. And she fell to the soft grass with an undignified noise.

Lace grinned down at her, arms crossed on Hornet's chest, "How does it feel to lose?" 

Hornet growled, "You tell me." 

She used her size as an advantage, quickly sitting up to make Lace fall off her, but Lace regained her balance right before Hornet could put her weight on her. 

The two loved each other very much, but they were nothing if not stubborn and competitive. They grappled with each other, but made sure not to do any real damage. They rolled on the grassy clearing floor like tiktiks in a fight.

The two felt tension rise, as it always seemed to do when they had this much physical contact. Faces flushed and sweaty, breath speeding up, from the exertion of the fight, but perhaps something else as well. 

The tension between them came to a crescendo as Hornet finally pinned Lace's hands to the ground. Hot breath in their faces as they panted in the small space between them. Hornet watched her lover underneath her as her chest slowly rose and fell as she caught her breath. Lace looked up at her with her half lidded, pearl white eyes. Face flushed, she finally went in for her prize. They kissed open-mouthed and clumsy, not caring about their sloppiness. Lace mewled into her mouth as she tried in vain to wriggle her hands free.

Hornet pulled away to giggle, "Sorry dear but you lost, you know the rules." 

Smirking in reply, Lace said "Oh do you think I'll make it easy for you? Say what you will, you know I'm still the boss," punctuated with the blow of a kiss.

Shell coloring, Hornet huffed. She'll show her who's boss.

"May I be a little daring then?" Hornet asked, putting Lace's hands together in one of her own.

Lace barked out a laugh, "Do with me as you will, break me if you dare."

Hornet with her now free hand, grasps Lace's chin, she looked straight into Lace's eyes, still squinting from her grin and returned it with her own. "I like a challenge." 

With that Hornet leaned in for a kiss again. While Lace was distracted, she tied Lace's hands in a silk knot above her head. Satisfied with her work, she stood up and gathered their discarded weapons. Lace tried to get up but was stopped by a light step of Hornet's foot on her chest.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," came Hornet's warning. 

"Or what?" 

"You'll see." 

Lace brought her bound hands up to her face, "Oh my word what ever shall I do, I've been threatened by a pretty little spider!" 

Rolling her eyes in reply, Hornet picked Lace up as well, carrying her bridal style. 

"Hey be careful, I'm fragile baggage," came Lace's response.

Hornet snorted, "You were wrestling with me just a few minutes ago." She started walking away from the clearing, following a small path. 

"The past is in the past," Lace tutted, "Anyway, where are we going?" 

Humming in reply, Hornet said "Somewhere more comfortable."

Lace laid her head against Hornet's chest and whispered, "What, are you too good to fuck in the grass?" 

She was met with a hiss, "I  _ will _ drop you if you won't cease this."

Hornet felt a giggle against her chest, and her face warming. She hurried along, finally stopping at what seemed to be a dead end. But instead she pushed through the moss with her shoulder, revealing a small crevice in the wall. She carefully climbed in and finally put down their weapons near the entrance. 

"What is this place?" asked Lace, curiously looking around. She spotted a small bed of dry moss, covered with a sheet, which Hornet placed her on. 

"An old den," answered Hornet, checking to see that the knot she had tied on Lace still held. 

Lace settled in the soft bed, it was surprisingly comfortable. "So," she started, making Hornet look at her, "I didn't think you'd have a sex dungeon." 

Hornet sputtered and turned red while Lace laughed at her. "It's just one of my old dens!"

" _ One _ of them? My my Hornet, what secrets have you been keeping from me?" 

If Hornet could've gotten any redder, she would've. She buried her face in Lace's chest, grumbling like an upset weaverling. Lace still laughing at her.

"Why must you torment me so," mumbled Hornet against Lace. 

If Lace didn't have her hands bound she would've pet her head. "I can't help it, you're too adorable when you're flustered."

Hornet pushed herself off of Lace to glare at her. "Will you ever be cooperative?" 

"Absolutely not," replied Lace, grinning widely.

Hornet pinned Lace's hands above her head, securing them there with another silk knot. "What if I told you I would only let you come if you begged for it?" she said, voice low and threatening. 

Lace let out a giggle, she was never one to back down from a challenge.

"Make me." 

At that Hornet unbuttoned Lace's blouse and nuzzled into the crook of her neck, their bodies flush together. She ran her tongue along the seam of her chitin. Her joints, unprotected, were sensitive.

Lace hummed as Hornet unbuttoned her shirt more. And let out a sharp gasp as Hornet nipped at her sensitive flesh. Hornet smiled against her neck as she ran her claws down Lace's sides, making her shiver.

With little warning, Hornet dug her claws into Lace's waist and bit down hard, just short of piercing through with her sharp fangs. Lace cried out and arched her back. 

"Someone's eager," said Hornet, cheekily ghosting her hands lower. 

"You're gonna have to do better than that," came Lace's retort. But Hornet could see the flush forming on her face.

Slipping her hands in Lace's shorts, she replied, "Oh I'm nowhere near done." Digging her claws into the joints between her hips and thighs, Lace biting back a moan,"I'm just getting warmed up."

A snarky reply died on Lace's lips as Hornet started to rut her hips against her. Hornet roughly dragged her claws back up, Lace letting out a small gasp. Hornet took her chance and dipped in for a kiss, tilting her head as she slipped her tongue in Lace's mouth. 

Lace started to move her hips in time with Hornet, but was roughly pinned down by Hornet. "Sorry love, I'm running the ropes this time." 

She made an offended noise and pouted at Hornet. Hornet giggled at her, "Don't like getting a taste of your own medicine huh?" 

"It's no fun if I'm not the one doing it," whined Lace. She wriggled her fingers, her hands still bound at her wrists. "I can't even touch you."

It was Hornet's turn to grin. "Oh but I sure can," she brought her hands up to hold Lace's face. Lace pout deepened as Hornet squeezed her cheeks. "You're cute for a little brat." 

Lace groaned, "Just touch me already slowpoke." 

Hornet tutted at her, "You don't get to make demands here sweetheart, in fact. .." she got up off of Lace and stretched, "I think I'll touch myself instead." 

Lace could do nothing but watch as Hornet took off her cloak, stopping to take something from one of her pockets before setting it down on the floor. She settled back down, this time sitting on Lace's chest. Hornet placed what she got at Lace's side, out of her sight. Lace looked over to try to see what she had, but was forced to look up by Hornet holding her by the chin. 

"Watch." 

Lace blinked at her, following Hornet's hand as it trailed down to her glistening slit. Lace's mouth watered as she watched Hornet slowly tease herself. Hornet making small noises of pleasure as she ran her fingers over her folds. She finally dipped her claws in and moaned in delight, thrusting in and out a few times. Slick dripped from her cunt and covered Lace's chest. She watched intently, only snapping out of her trance when Hornet pulled her fingers out. Lace gladly took Hornet's fingers in her mouth when she held them near her. She sucked them clean, running her tongue over the slim digits.

"You hungry?" said Hornet, smiling. 

Hornet took her fingers back, a string of drool following their exit. "I'm starving, princess." she said dramatically. 

Crawling up and sitting right above Lace's head, Hornet replied, "I know just the thing then." 

Hornet carefully lowered herself down on Lace's mouth, and Lace set to work right away. Hornet squeaked as she felt lips close around her clit. She felt Lace giggle as her cheeks colored. "Don't laugh at me." She was thankful that Lace couldn't reply.

Instead she felt a sharp suck that sent a jolt through her spine. Hornet let out a strangled squeak this time. Lace couldn't stop herself from letting go and letting out a bark of laughter. Hornet's face turned red.

"You're disgustingly cute," said Lace, still giggling. 

Hornet huffed, "If you're gonna be like that then I'm doing something else." She reached over to the thing she had placed beside Lace earlier. It was a vibrator. 

"You brought a vibrator?" asked Lace, taken aback. "Did you have that in your pocket the whole time?!" 

"Good question," said Hornet. Instead of actually answering she just settled back on Lace's chest, inches from her face. She rubbed it along her clit, sighing softly. Lace could only watch.

Hornet locked eyes with Lace as she turned it on. She inhaled sharply, slowly moving her hips against it. Lace pulled against her binds again, whining when she couldn't touch what she wanted to. She impatiently rubbed her thighs together as she watched Hornet come undone. Her shorts were soaked through at this point.

"Prop your legs up for me Lace," Hornet said. Lace didn't even want to speak at this point, afraid of what would come out of her mouth. Instead she just did as she was told. Hornet leaned back against her knees as she pressed the vibrator at an angle that made her back arch. 

Lace blushed furiously as Hornet panted her name. Hornet's cunt was dripping. She watched as Hornet brought two fingers to her slit, easily slipping into her folds. Lace could only squirm in place as Hornet's hips stuttered against her fingers and the vibrator against her clit. With a final cry of Lace's name, she came.

Breathing heavily, Hornet lay against Lace. She clicked the vibrator off and sat up. "What, got nothing to say?" 

Lace was red in the face, frowning and whining. "...touch me…" she whispered, squirming against her binds once more.

"You know what you have to do," lilted Hornet. She get off of Lace and lay down in between her legs.

"Touch me you tease," Lace said defiantly.

"Oh like this?" Hornet pressed her fingers against Lace's slit through her shorts. She had soaked through them.

Lace groaned and grit her teeth, "Take them off…"

Hornet giggled mischievously as Lace heard her click the vibrator on. Lace's eyes went wide as Hornet pressed her mouth against her. Lace could feel the warmth of Hornet's mouth against her throbbing cunt through the cloth. Lace's hips canted, but Hornet pinned them down with one hand. The other brought the vibrator up against Lace.

Lace writhed in place, "Hornet…" Hornet stopped her ministrations to look directly at Lace. "P-please Hornet…" Lace choked.

"What was that dear?" Hornet replied cheekily. She took her hands off of Lace. 

Screwing her eyes shut, Lace swallowed hard. "Please touch me…properly."

"Here?" Hornet grinned as she reached up to touch Lace's cheek. 

Lace glared at her. "Please fuck me. My pussy, to be specific. I am dripping wet for you princess. I have soaked my shorts through and wish to have them taken off." Lace said in the most monotone voice she could manage. 

Hornet laughed at her. "It doesn't sound like you want it hard enough." Hornet sobered up, "Maybe I should tease you some more." 

Lace whined and pouted, "Please Hornet…I want you." She swallowed down her pride. If she really wanted this, she had to. "Please Hornet, I'm begging you," her face burned with embarrassment. Hornet slowly pulled Lace's shorts down as she said this. Lace stopped to gasp as Hornet pressed a kiss to her slit. 

"No. Keep talking if you want me to keep going," grinned Hornet. 

Lace swallowed hard again. "Please keep touching me. I love the feeling of your tongue against m-my cunt." Lace's voice wavered as Hornet lapped up her clit. 

"You're so hot when you t-tease me…" stuttered Lace. She rocked her hips against Hornet's face. "I don't l-like admitting it b-but…I like it when y-you take the lead," Lace whined. 

Hornet was blushing furiously. She didn't expect Lace to be this desperate. She pressed the vibrator against Lace's clit as she slipped her tongue through her dripping slit. Lace cried out and the canting of her hips got messy. 

"Hornet…" she moaned. "I-ah! Ngh," Lace blubbered, losing her composure as Hornet pleasured her relentlessly. Hornet dialed up the vibrator as Lace squeezed her thighs around Hornet's head.

"Hornet!" Lace choked out, unable to think of anything else to say as she felt a knot form in her insides. She was close. "Hornet p-please I'm-I'm-" with a final cant of her hips she arched her back and cried out as she hit the peak of her pleasure. Hornet making sure to milk her orgasm.

"I love y-ou. I l-love you…" Lace stuttered repeatedly as she moved her hips against Hornet again. She came again quickly as Hornet focused all her attention on Lace's throbbing clit. Sucking on it as she pressed the vibrator to its base. Lace could only choke out moans at this point. 

Hornet removed the vibrator from Lace's clit for a second, only to slip it in Lace's slit. Lace could do nothing but cry out and moan as Hornet angled it up to hit her sensitive bundle of nerves buried deep with every thrust.

Lace's head spinned as she came once more. "H-hornet. Hor-net…" Lace mumbled, dazed and high on pleasure.

Hornet turned the vibrator off, finally satisfied with her work. She got up to untie Lace's hands. Lace herself still in a stupor. Hornet took her hands and bent down to kiss her on the forehead. 

"You alright?" asked Hornet, furrowing her brow. 

Lace seemed to sober up at that, "Yheahs," she slurred. She cleared her throat to try again, "Yes." 

Hornet laid down next to Lace, taking her into her arms. Lace nuzzled against Hornet's chest. Exhaustion settling in.

"So you like it when I dominate you?" Hornet asked. Lace bit her in response. "Ow! Hey!" Lace giggled against her, breathing evening out and getting deeper as she slowly slipped into unconsciousness. 

"I love you," mumbled Lace against Hornet's carapace, barely audible. 

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentines day :)


End file.
